


Lean On

by barddragonslayer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eggsy's a physiotherapist, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, and Harry his patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barddragonslayer/pseuds/barddragonslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eggsy was violently ripped out of his thoughts, because damn, that guy coming right in his direction was hot. 'Hello, my name’s Harry Hart, I believe I have an appointment with you,' a deep, raspy voice escaped the man’s mouth as he approached the younger one and Eggsy could moan at the sound of it. Oh fuck, he was so seriously fucked."</p><p>Or, Eggsy works as a physiotherapist and Harry happens to be his new, very hot patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!  
> I have no idea about physiotherapy and only work in the department for a few weeks (which isn't much and I can only pick up some pieces of information), so hopefully you'll bear with the mistakes I make.

When Eggsy was younger, right after his Dad had died he wanted to do something really important with his life. Eggsy wanted his father to be proud of him.

That is, until he noticed that little kids dreams meant nothing in a world like this.

He contemplated leaving school, giving not one fuck what would happen with him or what he would do in his near future.  
But he couldn’t stand looking at his Mom, her empty eyes and the occasional dark bruises on her face and all over her body, standing out hard against her pale skin.

Dean, his favorite stepfather (as if), wasn't any better or nicer to him either, maybe even worse. That's why nearly every week he felt a deep ache on his body, where his skin was coloured a rich purple, eventually leaving behind nothing but a light yellow.

No one cared though and he was thankful for it. The first time when Dean hit him, leaving Eggsy with a black eye, his teacher had called home. From then on Dean knew better and now favored punching him in the stomach instead or breaking the occasional rip.

That's why Eggsy stayed in school, because he couldn't stand being home and didn't know what he should do instead, where he should go.

One time, when he was 16, there was some sort of information thing in his school regarding their bright future, but everyone knew - probably even the teachers - that they all were a hopeless bunch, apart from maybe one or two students.

The guy from the Navy had smiled and given him a brochure all while his brain told him that the guy was neither attractive nor did Eggsy favor blokes over birds, would be too much trouble. It would also mean that this time Dean would kill him.

He joined the Navy anyway.

It didn’t take him long though to drop out again. It wasn’t - oh well, it was something he liked, but his mother couldn’t bare knowing he got himself in so much danger, couldn’t stand the thought of losing her only son, the only thing that kept a part of her dead husband alive.

Eggsy was miserable after that, didn’t know what he should do with his life, just like he didn’t know before, but now he was older, he was supposed to know, at least that was what people expected from him.

So he  ignored those people - as always - and spent most of his time with his two only friends, or alone, whatever really, the only important thing was that he wouldn’t have to be at home, that he could be outside, trying to forget the last hard punch he had received.

Eggsy even tried to fight back once, but that just made it worse and since then he just waited till Dean was done, till he went back to the sofa and acted as if nothing happened.

That is until Eggsy met Roxy, the only posh person he liked or knew, for that matter. They met when he visited a university, for once trying to make something out of his life. There he met her, a super tough, but rather sweet posh girl who studied physiotherapy.  
She was the one who got him into it and eventually, because his grades were actually pretty good, he got a scholarship and after graduation he followed Roxy to some elite rehabilitation center, which maybe he was proud of, but whatever.

 

So Eggsy works as a physiotherapist for three years now, being one of the best they have, alongside Roxy. They get a lot of famous or rich people, all being a bit too bratty for Eggsy’s liking, but whatever, he liked his job, it was fun and something he would never have dreamed off.

Besides that, he had a good salary and managed to get his Mom and Daisy away from Dean, paying the little flat they all lived in.

Still, sometimes, deep at night, Eggsy wondered if his Dad would be proud of him. If he would be okay with him doing a job where he - well, where he didn’t save any lives. He was no doctor, nor any soldier, risking his life for the greater good of the country. He was just .. Eggsy, a physiotherapist who worked for some rich guy, trying to make his and his family's life better as much as he could.

 

 

________

 

“Hey Eggsy! You’ve got a new patient”, Roxy said as she came in with their daily schedule, obviously already studying hers and his own, because let’s be real, best friends needed their breaks to fall together.

Eggsy all but groaned, great, another new one. Hopefully they wouldn’t be bad and stoic as the other ones. “I’m ecstatic.”

Roxy just grinned madly, “Oh dear, don’t be so negative.”

Now he really had to suppress another groan and a possible eyeroll. “I’m not being negative.”

“You’re getting as bratty as our clients.”

“‘am not”

The blonde girl just laughed and gave him the schedule, while sitting down next to him.

Eggsy quickly looked over the too full paper, finding the name ‘Harry Hart’ and the time 9.30. Great way to start the day then.

“At least I don’t have a patient now, just starting at 8.30.”

“Eggsy, you do realize that apart from that your whole day is packed full, right?”

“Yeah, but now I can sleep a bit more.”

Roxy only shook her head, rolling her eyes and getting up to leave for her first patient was probably already sitting in front of her little room.

 

Eggsy managed to sleep till he felt a sharp pain on his forehead, resulting from Roxy hitting his head on the desk.

“Get up, you lazy bastard.”

“Chill, bruv, no need to get so violent,” he grinned and rubbed his aching forehead. Man, that girl got some mean strength in her. He would never ever want to get in a fight with her, because he was sure that even though he was pretty good on the physical side too, Roxy would kick his sorry arse nonetheless.

Eventually after two semi nice patients Eggsy stood in the open door of his therapie room, looking out over the big gym.

The good thing about working for some rich guy was that they only had the best things to work with and also the nicest workplace. It was a big, bright room, everything new, with wooden walls and big windows to look outside at the rather nice landscape. In the middle there was basically a gym with lots of new high tech equipment and at the walls around that were the doors to the separate rooms of the therapists, with names and numbers and all.

Next to Eggsy’s room stood ‘Mr. Unwin - Room 9’, which always filled him with some sense of proudness. It was nice to have reached something like that. Just five years ago he thought he would be living on the streets by now, searching for his food in some dumpsters.

Eggsy was violently ripped out of his thoughts, because damn, that man coming right in his direction was hot. Like, okay, maybe Eggsy had a serious thing for older guys, but he tried to not think about the fact too much especially when he was at work _and_ in gym clothes, which didn’t hide anything.  
He also liked to tell himself that he mastered the act of not getting distracted by anyone, no matter how attractive they were.

This guy though was the complete opposite, which meant that he was smoking hot in gym clothes and Eggsy could already imagine the man’s clothes sticking with sweat to his nice form.

“Hello, my name’s Harry Hart, I believe I have an appointment with you,” a deep, raspy voice escaped the man’s mouth as he approached the younger one and Eggsy could moan at only the sound of it.

**Oh fuck, he was so seriously fucked.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I had lots of fun writing it.  
>   
> Also, feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://barddragonslayer.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, Harry, I can call ya Harry, right?” a.k.a the first interaction between patient and therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [Marion](http://martinsbaby.tumblr.com/) for proofreading the first and second chapter and probably all the other ones as well, hope you can put up with me.

After Eggsy managed to stammer out a, “Yeah, why don’t ya come in?” and tried not to let his chin drop to his chest, the man - Mr. Hart, oh fuck that sounded hot - sat down on the only chair in the room and looked expectantly at his therapist.

“Right, so I’m gonna fill out a form first, so I get a better look at your problems. For that I need to ask you some question though, yeah?” Eggsy really, really tried to not stare at the man, he failed.

“Yes, of course”, and there was it again, that deep voice that made something inside the young man tingle.

Eggsy quickly turned around before he could blurt out something stupid, which wasn’t an unusual occurrence. He rather made himself busy with pulling out the form and sitting down on his Swiss ball, leaning casually on the blue cot, which took up the most space in his room.

“First things first, ya can call me Eggsy, kinda prefer that. So, Harry, I can call ya Harry, right?” Eggsy grinned shamelessly and looked up at the man sitting opposite of him.

“Actually I would -”

“Okay, Harry, let’s discuss why you’re here first. So you have problems with your -” Eggsy quickly looked at the green paper card the man had given him just a few minutes prior. The card was basically the patient's ID here, with name, room number, afflictions and several other things on there. “back and shoulder, is that correct?”  

Eggsy saw how Harry’s struggle about correcting him and making Eggsy call him Mr. Hart quickly died down. It was funny, or concerning, probably the latter since his patient didn’t show any reaction, neither smile nor a furious expression taking over that gorgeous face. Maybe Harry thought Eggsy was a brat and wanted to change his therapist right after this session.

_Okay, calm down Eggsy, get your shit together. This is just another patient, nothing special, you can do this._

“That is correct, but I do feel the pain from my back radiating in my arms.” Harry looked so serious Eggsy nearly felt bad about his current inner - situation, if you could call it that.

“Okay, I’ll see to that later, but on a side note, that’s perfectly normal. Some patients even feel a pain in their knee or generally in their leg when the actual damage is for example in their shoulder.” Eggsy gave his new patient a warm smile, trying and probably failing to make all this less awkward and somehow more normal. He also hoped he gave off some kind of professionalism with that statement, but that was more wishful thinking than anything else.

“Anyway, did you had surgery?”

“I did.” The man said blatantly and he didn’t seem as if he would elaborate just one bit. Either Harry was a prick and Eggsy was not only fucked in the sense of damn-that-man-was-hot but also _fucked_ , because he had to regularly see the man for the next weeks.

“Okay, how long have you been in the hospital?” Eggsy slumped down on his exercise ball as much as he could and googled the form as if he had never seen it before, all while taking notes and filling some of the designated gaps.

“Around a month.”

“Oh wow, why such a long stay?” The younger man squinted at Harry, waiting for some sort of reaction. Man, that guy was the definition of a posh bloke with a stick up his fine arse.

“I was in a coma before and after the surgery, approximately after three weeks I woke up and was kept for followup examination.” Eggsy was sure he could see something like wariness in Harry's eyes if you looked hard enough, but that could also be just him looking too much into it.

“Okay, coma patient, means we have to work a bit more on rebuilding your muscles. In which hospital were you?” The physiotherapist gnawed on his lower lip and deliberately tried not to look at Harry. How did that guy even manage to look that good after three weeks in coma? No one was allowed to possess this inhuman power.  

“A private one, just outside of London,” Harry said it in a weird tone and that was also it for that matter, because Eggsy waited several moments and the older man didn’t seem to be too eager to share anything else.

“‘aight, private one.” Eggsy made quick to fill out that part, trying to resist the urge to put like 5 question marks there.

“Well then, last two questions. What are ya workin as?”

“Tailor.”

Eggsy risked a glance up at that, imagining Harry in a nicely fitted suit. Okay, maybe he should stop his train of thoughts right there or he would have a problem with his private parts in a few moments.

“Any hobbies? Especially ones where you do lots of physical activity, so I know what I’m working with here.” He smirked at the other man, who - again - showed no reaction. This was going great. After all Eggsy was fucking ace with the stiff posh folk - or maybe not.  

_____

 

“I’m a very -” Harry tried thinking about something he could say rather than ‘I’m a spy at Kingsman, a secret organisation, resulting in me being physically very fit’, which would probably be a bad idea, so he settled on, “active person, I was in the military when I was young and tried to keep up my physical strength since then.”

“That’s ace, especially for me, you know like I got some other patients that literally do nothing and it’s hard working with them and shite, ya know?” At his own words Mr. Unwin’s - Eggsy’s cheeks went a faint pink.

If asked Harry wouldn’t admit it in a million years, but the younger man was adorable, trying to sound proper, but his accent and chav manners still slipping through from time to time. Still, Harry stayed distant, he had been faced with worse things before. After all he was regularly staring down a weapon of some sorts, he could do this.

“Of course, I’m certain.” He could hear his own voice coming out rather clipped, trying not to reveal any of his thoughts in his facial expressions or tone.

Eggsy however didn’t seem too happy about Harry’s tight voice and short sentences, he almost felt bad for the younger man.

“Okay, since we still have some time I would like to look at your back and shoulder then, so you’d have to pull off that shirt.” Harry could practically see the mischief in Eggsy’s eyes, but rather than commenting on it he started pulling off his shirt, his left side only slightly restricted in movement.

The slight pull in his shoulder made him think about the incident that caused him to be here in the first place, the moment the bullet hit him, making him stumble back with the force of it.

Harry had been on a mission in Russia at the time, trying to obtain some important data in the form of a small USB plug. He had managed to retrieve the object, but on his way out there were suddenly too many soldiers, one landing some mean punches and managing to rip open his suit jacket, another shooting him right where the tear was, before Harry managed to escape, hurting his back in the meantime.

As Harry heard Merlin telling him he was sending backup, the spy was already noticing his sight becoming blurry, the edges darkening, only managing to hide in a dark, little cabin before his legs gave up under him.

______

 

Eggsy didn’t even feel bad as he made Harry pull of his shirt, because really, he had to look at his back and shoulder! It was totally only for professional reasons that his - very hot - patient was now stripping before him.

When Harry draped his piece of clothing over the armrest and sat down on the cot, Eggsy couldn’t help but stare at - well, everything. There was so much to take in, from Harry’s defined muscles to his chest hair and of course that one delicious line disappearing in his pants. Oh, how he wanted to drag his tongue there, making Harry squirm under him.

What was really interesting though, more on a professional curiousness than a I-wanna-choke-on-your-dick one, was the still slightly pink scarring on his shoulder. At Eggsy’s questioning look he heard Harry mumble, “Bullet wound”. And damn, that must have gone right through his deltoid muscle, leaving his arm pretty fucked up.

“Fuck bruv, that must have hurt like hell. We’ll have see ‘bout your movement in your left arm then, ‘cuz that muscle does lots of work, ya know.”

"I noticed, after I woke up it was rather hard moving the arm at all, even though I do feel like it did improve a bit.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. Well, we’ve got ten minutes left, so Imma get my hands on your upper back a bit to see what we’ll do next time. Sound good?”

Before Harry could even reply Eggsy had stacked away the paper he had made himself busy with just a few minutes prior, and was now standing behind Harry, laying his hands on the other man's shoulders, Eggsy’s thumbs generously working on the part where neck went into back.

It was agonizing really, rubbing his hands all over Harry’s soft skin, hot to the touch. Considering, it was probably a good idea to start where Harry couldn’t see how Eggsy’s face became redder the longer this went on or how he clenched his teeth trying to tell his prick that it should just stay still and not make a tent in his already too obvious sweatpants.

Contrary to popular belief Eggsy managed to not get a boner and survive those ten minutes, eventually instructing Harry to pull his shirt on again.

“That’s it for today, next  time we’ll work a bit on your shoulder.” _If there is a next time_ , Eggsy added in his thoughts.

“Alright, till next time then.” Okay maybe this was totally imagined, but Eggsy actually thought that Harry looked a bit flushed himself, especially as he walked out the door the young therapist liked to imagine that there was a movement there, Harry trying to adjust himself discreetly.

Well, that was certainly one hell of first therapy session.

______

 

As Harry made his way back to his room, since Merlin had ordered him to stay permanently, like so many other patients did, he couldn’t decide if he was happy about leaving Eggsy’s room or displeased.

Those clever hands on his skin had felt rather good and he couldn’t deny that Eggsy was attractive, maybe even more, but Harry was not here to let himself fall into some cheesy, discreet something, that would never have a future.

Harry - as Merlin had told him, while he explained that he had managed to get the other agent in one of the best rehabilitation center in the country and he should be thankful for that - was here to get back into shape, so he could take on missions again, which was pretty much everything Harry had complained about since waking up.

Still, Eggsy was frustratingly mesmerizing and he had only spend half an hour with the boy. And there it was - boy. Eggsy was so young that Harry nearly felt guilty thinking about his therapist like this and also because he was his goddamn therapist for fucks sake!

_ Oh, get a fucking grip on yourself, Galahad.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that chapter, because it was literally so much fun to write. I'm already excited for the next one.  
> And again, check out my [tumblr](http://barddragonslayer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
